onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= 340,000,000|}}| devil fruit=| }} Donquixote Doflamingo (ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ, Donkihōte Dofuramingo) is one of the Shichibukai. He has a former bounty of 340,000,000; the reason behind why it is so high is unknown. Appearance Doflamingo is a larger than normal blond haired man who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (but does not always do this), which is also a reference to his animal theme. Twenty-two years ago, his hair was longer than currently, had two earrings in his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition to his sunglasses that he wears to this day. He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. Originally in the anime, Doflamingo had a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. However, when he reappeared during the events of Sabaody, his color scheme was switched to its manga depiction with the exception of his glasses. In the manga, he has orange tinted glasses while in the anime, he has purple tinted ones. He is also often, if not always, smiling.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Doflamingo's original intended colors by Oda is seen.One Piece Manga - Doflamingo's original intended colors by Oda is seen.One Piece Anime - Episode 398, The majority of Doflamingo's color scheme is changed to match the one presented in the manga. Gallery Personality Doflamingo is one of the most carefree characters in One Piece. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Shichibukai meeting and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. During the Battle of Marineford, all of Doflamingo's interactions have all been for the sake of personal amusement, hinting a sadistic side. He also has an odd habit of sitting in odd positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, barrels and, even a pile of bodies in the middle of a war zone. He has complete and utter lack of fear and/or doubt, he is never seen flustered, scared or surprised by any turn of events, even finding great entertainment in any turn of events, regardless of who they affect. These actions strongly suggest he is a sociopath. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a somewhat sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Marines to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sarquiss to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing a death blow, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle with Whitebeard, Doflamingo is seen laughing sadistically after severing Oars Jr.'s leg. He is seen laughing when great events happen during the war, regardless of who it affected, the Marines or the pirates, finding great amusement in virtually anything, from Whitebeard entering the fight, to the death of Whitebeard, and to the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates. He even laughs at Gecko Moria for being too weak to continue as a Shichibukai, and takes on the task of killing him with great joy and enthusiasm and yet treated his apparent escape gleefully even though he got away, seemingly unphased by his own failure to kill him. While he appears to regard those weaker than him working mere underlings rather than crew mates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Dolamingo seems to live by a "Might is Right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Era". Due to his belief in this "New Era", Doflamingo seems to lose interest in other things easily, as seen with his leadership over the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership over the Human Auctioning House. He also threatened to quit the Shichibukai if the orders given by the World Government is not satisfactory to his likings, and that he never really cared about the Government from the beginning. Abilities and Powers He is the only Shichibukai known to fight one of his fellow comrades (Gecko Moria) and actually seriously hurt him (though to be fair he was aided by a small group of Pacifistas). Whoever ordered him to take out Moria apparently had enough confidence in his strength to have him kill a fellow Shichibukai. It is assumed that either the Gorousei or Commander-in-Chief Kong gave the order since they are the only ones above Sengoku. Doflamingo has considerable reflexes and agility. He was also able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over Oars Jr.'s gigantic body. He also has a high level of physical endurance given the fact that he was hit at point blank range by a sandstorm from Crocodile and took no visible damage at all, as well as enough strength to clash against Crocodile's Hook with a kick. He was even able to leave the battle of marineford unharmed and uninjured, where even people like Sengoku recieved atleast some damage. In Unlimited Cruise, Doflamingo fights by using backhanded slaps and stomping on his foes repeatedly. Body Manipulation Doflamingo possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability to control people's bodies like puppets. He can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. He has shown himself capable of controlling more than one person at the same time. Every one of his victims being "puppeteered" were unable to resist his powers and therefore rendering them completely helpless to him. This ability is even strong enough to stop physical strength from "Diamond" Jozu from further attacking Crocodile. Whether it stems from a Devil Fruit or some other means, or if it's related to his puppeteer-style ability, is unknown: Doflamingo has demonstrated that he can effortlessly slice off body parts as it is in the case of Oars Jr.'s leg and the decapitation of the former Shichibukai, Crocodile. History Very little information is known about Doflamingo's past, but he was present to witness the execution of Gol D. Roger at Loguetown. Meeting of the Shichibukai Doflamingo is initially introduced with his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government as supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the fall of Shichibukai member Crocodile. After playing with other government agents with his abilities, he states that his "business" on the island was going better than planned and that he only attended this meeting because he was bored. He also noted that Sengoku was speaking too harshly of the Shichibukai, going against his "Great Buddha" image.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Doflamingo speaks of his actions for the World Government. Bellamy's Punishment When Doflamingo learned of Bellamy's defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat Captain Monkey D. Luffy, Doflamingo came to Jaya and promptly punished him for failure by forcing Sarquiss to attack Bellamy, discarding the Bellamy Pirates from his allegiance.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 303 and Episode 207, Doflamingo punishes Bellamy for tarnishing his symbol. It is as of yet unknown whether or not Bellamy was the only captain under Doflamingo's command. Call from business He was revealed to be the owner of the Human Auctioning House; however, he gave it to Disco after it was attacked by the Straw Hat Pirates, stating that slavery was "out" and "smileys" were in. He answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and joined the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbei and Boa Hancock. During the feast, he seemed to be getting along with Marshall D. Teach, despite their differences in their beliefs regarding dreams and the New Age. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Doflamingo gives Disco the Auction house. War with Whitebeard He was later seen at Marineford, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Juracule Mihawk, Gecko Moria, and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. Until the arrival of Oars Jr., he was content to watch the battle unfold from the sidelines. When Oars Jr. managed to get to the plaza of Marineford, though, he attacked Doflamingo in an attempt to take down at least one Shichibukai before falling. However, Doflamingo dodged the attack with ease by jumping in the air, and in the process somehow sliced off Oars Jr.'s leg, laughing all the while. As the battle began to grow more intense, Atmos tried to kill Doflamingo, but the Shichibukai used his powers to make Atmos attack his own comrades, laughing at the Marines' and Pirates' notion of "justice". When Luffy and his party finally arrived at Marineford, he was delighted to see that all the current and former Shichibukai (sans Blackbeard) were assembled and, at the same time, amused that Luffy, the "famous rookie", was there as well. When Sengoku revealed that Luffy's father was actually Dragon, Doflamingo commented on how Ivankov's appearance at the battlefield and fighting on Luffy's side finally made sense (Revolutionaries and Pirates have not been known to associate with each other up until now). Upon Ivankov's confrontation with Kuma, Doflamingo asked Ivankov if he had any prior relationship with Kuma. He tells Ivankov that Kuma's modification into a full-fledged Pacifista is now complete, making him little more than a killing machine. He then intervenes in Crocodile's fight with Jozu, asking if he and the ex-Shichibukai should team up. However Crocodile only laughs at this asking Doflamingo if he thought they were on the same level, instead mocking him saying what Doflamingo is actually asking to serve under Crocodile. Doflamingo laughs right back saying he was hoping for Crocodile to be rational, to which Crocodile responded by saying if he was he wouldn't be there in the first place. He then attacks both Doflamingo and Jozu with a massive sandstorm. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squad, Doflamingo is seen grinning. After Whitebeard uses his Devil Fruit to tilt all of Marineford and a good portion of the ocean, Doflamingo laughs, saying Whitebeard was a "crazy old guy". After Crocodile saves Ace by blowing away the executioners, Doflamingo somehow uses his powers to decapitate him (Crocodile is still alive though because of his Logia Devil Fruit) apparently out of envy that Crocodile "joined up" with Whitebeard and not with him earlier on. Crocodile responded that he joins up with no one. With that settled, Doflamingo engages Crocodile in battle. The battle is interrupted at a certain point, since Crocodile later fights with Mihawk. When Luffy manages to free his brother, Doflamingo says that it would be a lot funnier if they escape Marineford, so he doesn't want to fight them, which anger Momonga. Later, when the Blackbeard Pirates show up, Doflamingo laughs, saying this is the best and that things are really getting awesome now. When Whitebeard met his end at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Doflamingo once again laughs. When Shanks arrives and is calling for peace between the pirates and the marines, Doflamingo just casually stands where he is, smiling as he always does. Post War Arc With the War over, Doflamingo is seen in the backstreets of Marineford, accompanied by several Pacifista units, all attacking Gecko Moria. Doflamingo states that Moria has gotten too weak, and thus can no longer have the title of Shichibukai, and he's going to make it look like Moria died in the war. When Moria asks if it is Sengoku who is responsible, Doflamingo points up and tells him to "try higher", implying that Commander-in-Chief Kong or the Gorousei were behind it. Doflamingo then informs a government official that Moria disappeared into thin air before he could deal the final blow. Doflamingo doesn't seem to care since Moria was critically injured. The official scolds Doflamingo for not completing the job properly. Doflamingo then steps up to the official saying that he doesn't care about the powers in the World Government and warns the official that he will quit the Shichibukai if he feels like it. Major Battles *Shichibukai and the Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies **Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma and Gecko Moria vs. Oars Jr. **Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Atmos **Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Crocodile vs. Jozu **Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Crocodile *Donquixote Doflamingo and Pacifista vs. Gecko Moria Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Doflamigo's actions during the Shichibukai meeting after Crocodile's title was revoked were noticed by Tsuru. In the anime, his actions were noticed instead by another Marine in the room. In the manga and other related merchandise, Doflamigo has a different color scheme than the one that was presented initially in the anime. The anime later however changed the majority of Doflamingo's color scheme to match that presented in the manga. Trivia * Doflamingo is most likely named after Don Quixote, who is notable in fiction for being the chaser of grand dreams without knowing of the madness in his own mind. This is ironic to Doflamingo's idea of the New Age. * Doflamingo's flag was the first "smilie" style Jolly Roger seen in the series. Doflamingo also states that slavery is "out", but smilies are "in". The significance of the smilie has yet to be revealed but has appeared in other places since.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Doflamingo talks on Smilies. * Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, being "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu", or in characterized English, "Heh heh heh heh." Interestingly when he laugh his mouth is wide open. * At 340,000,000, Doflamingo has the highest known bounty, former or otherwise, seen so far in all of One Piece. * Doflamingo's speech on justice just says that justice belongs to the more powerful side. This is very close to the Melian dialogue in which the Athenians said that they have the power so what they do is right. External Links * Don Quixote - Wikipedia article about the main character of a famous Spanish novel, after which this character is presumably named. * Flamingo - Wikipedia's article about the animal Doflamingo's animal theme is based on. References Site Navigation de:Don Quichotte de Flamingo Category:Shichibukai Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains